Dangerous Jumps
by Luna Myth 11
Summary: Stampy and Squid start a new adventure map, which happens to have lava parkour right at the beginning. A short, fluffy fic featuring Stampy and Squid working together. Who'd have thought? :)


"Hello, this is Stampy and welcome to a Minecraft Let's Play video! This is part one of a new series with my good friend, iBallisticSquid-Nugget. How are you, Squid-Nugget?"

Squid jumped down from the cliff he'd been playing on into the water. The room they were in was very high and circular, with six block waterfalls all along the walls, spiraling up it.

"I'm pretty good, Mister Stampy!" Squid said in a ridiculous high voice. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, mate." Stampy said, amused. "There's, uh, a little something up with your voice, Squid. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just decided we needed something to spice up your entrance a bit. You know what I mean?" Squid replied in his normal voice.

"Umm? No? But anyways, don't we have an adventure map to be introducing, Squid? Honestly, you get so distracted sometimes. What am I going to do with you?" Stampy said facetiously.

"Me? I get distracted? Have you seen yourself?"

"Anyways, Squid…" Stampy said, chuckling. "We are playing on "The Last User" adventure map. Made by, um, these guys over here, um, girls sorry. The Mythies' Build Team, which are the pair of sisters who built the map. Here are their Youtube channels, and their Tumblrs for some reason? Anyways, it's supposed to be a really awesome map, if we ever get into it."

"Yeah, sorry about that mate. Um, the rules are pretty standard." Squid started talking reading out the rules in a similar fashion to how Stamps credited the builders, walking along the row of signs for the viewers to see.

"The main difference is you can break glass and leaf blocks." Squid turned to look at Stamps. "Remember that now, Stampy? Glass and leaf blocks. Because I don't want us to miss something because you didn't know you can break glass and leaf blocks."

"Alright, Squid. I got it, now can we get into the map proper?" Stampy asked. "Because my recording says we've been talking for seven minutes now and we're still in this same room. I mean it's a very nice room, there's cake and everything, but I want to explore the rest of the map."

"Alright mate, alright. Let's go then. How do we get out of here?" Squid looked around for a door.

"Um, right…" Stampy looked around, too, and walked over to the far wall.

"Here's a button, yeah… Ooh! Pistons!" A hole in the wall appeared, beyond it were snowy fields and spruce trees, along with daylight.

"Yay! Freedom! Let's go!" Squid charged out the gap into the daylight.

"Oi! Wait up there!" Stampy followed him. By the time he caught up, Squid was reading some signs and opening a chest.

"Ooh! There's some good armor in here, mate. Check it out."

Stampy opened the chest and put on the armor, a full set of chain.

"Nice, full chain, iron swords. We're all set for our adventure!" Stampy said smiling. "Who's reading the sign, then?"

"Umm, you can do it, mate. I'll watch." Squid said, amused.

"Alright then, fine. I'll read it." Stampy said in mock offense.

Stampy read over the signs and then picked out a voice, one of his most dramatic ones.

"You are the Last User(s)." Stampy started. "Oh that's nice of them to have it so there can be multiple players. Anyways!"

He continued. "You are the Last Users and your mission is to find the Portal to defeat the Dark Doomsday Dragon, Endermerious, (Endermerious, is that how you say that?), to avenge the rest of the Users and possibly save any other Users who may have survived. You can find your first clue to the location of the Portal at these coordinates."

"Well then," Stampy laughed. "No introductions, just straight into the story."

"Well, umm, it says to go to those coordinates. Did you write them down?" Squid asked.

"Already on it, Squid, already on it." Stampy said, still chuckling. "You didn't even have to ask!"

"Fair enough." Squid laughed.

Stampy looked around absent-mindedly before pulling out his map. His inventory was empty except for some food and torches he had given them before hand and his sword. His armor was equipped.

When he exited his inventory he saw Squid already had his map out.

"Do you want to navigate then?" Stampy asked. "Seeing as that worked out so well previously?" More laughter in his voice.

"Alright, um…" Squid spun in a circle then straighten out. "The coordinates are that way." he said as he walked off. Stampy followed him, still looking around.

"It didn't say what we were gonna find here, did it?" Stampy wondered.

Squid laughed. "It was only a few minutes ago, Stampy! Not even, it was a few seconds ago!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm bad at reading. So what'd it say?" Stampy asked.

"Um, I think it said that we'd find our first 'clue' to where the End Portal was there."

"Yeah, I guess more will be explained once we get there!" Stampy said in a brand of excitement all his own.

Squid make a sound of affirmation. "Once we get there, but the question is how do we get there? There's a big ravine!"

Stampy had noticed it, too. According to Squid, between them and the coordinates was a ravine with no noticeable ladder or bridge.

"Oh no, please not parkour." Stampy said exasperation. He looked down to see a few blocks floating over lava. "Aw man! We just started and we already have lava parkour! Alright where's the start?"

"It's over here. Stamps! Over here, mate!" Squid said from a ledge above the lava as Stampy looked around in confusion.

"Oh right. Oh I don't like the look of this!" Stampy said nervously as he jumped down to the ledge Squid was standing on. In front of them was a series of difficult three block jumps, most of them upward as well.

"Alright then," Stampy looked at Squid. "You first."

Stampy and Squid laughed, but Squid didn't move yet. He was sizing up the jump.

"Are you sure that's possible?" he asked dubiously.

"Um yeah, that's just barely possible. I can go first if you like." Stampy replied.

"No, it's alright. I can do this." Squid insisted.

Stampy watched as Squid backed up for a running start.

"Wish me luck, mate."

Then Squid took a running leap off the ledge onto the floating nether rack block. And almost slid off it.

Squid backed up quickly, crouching. He inhaled sharply before breathing out.

Stampy did the same. "Ahh, ooh! Ooh! Careful there, Squid!"

Squid made a few similar exclamations. "That was close."

They both chuckled, but sobered quickly after looking at the rest of the parkour.

Still chuckling slightly, Stampy said, "Right! Next jump!" The laughter in his voice was apparent.

"You know you're going to have to do this next, right?" Squid asked him as he negotiated the next jump.

Stampy groaned. "Oh I know. That's why I'm enjoying myself now."

"Oh. Alright then." Squid said, amused.

Squid's progress had stopped. He was on the last jump, but it was also the hardest. Three blocks and up on to a ladder. And to make matters worse it was sideways. A proper around-the-corner style jump. The very limit of what is possible in Minecraft. Squid wasn't even sure if it _was _possible.

Stampy saw Squid's dilemma. That jump looked impossible.

"Oh surely that's not possible!" Stampy exclaimed. 'Well, maybe for you, but I can't make that."

"I don't think this is possible." Squid said in disbelief. "These map makers are crazy!" he added, his accent noticeably thicker.

"Wait! I know!" Stampy said suddenly. "Just a second, I need to get over there."

Squid turned around, crouching, to watch Stampy. For someone who claimed to be horrible at parkour, the orange cat wasn't doing so bad. He was grunting with each jump and muttering about how impossible each of them looked, but he was doing it.

He stopped for a bit. "How about a little encouragement, Squid?"

Squid laughed and said, "Let's go Stampy, let's go! Come on, mate! You're, uh, you're not completely horrible at this! You can make it."

"Oh gee, thanks." Stampy replied as he made the last jump onto Squid's block.

"You're welcome. Now what's your great idea?" Squid asked, slightly facetiously.

"Right." Stampy said. "Now remember what we always do when we're trying to land on stuff?"

"Ohh, I see what you mean." Squid said, understanding.

"Right." Stampy said again. "So I was thinking that I'll stand crouched at the front of the block, constantly punching, and you'll get a running start from the back and i'll hopefully punch you onto the block."

"I'll be honest, this better work, or else, well, this better work." Squid said stoically. He just hoped this worked.

"It'll be fine, Squid!" Stampy said, mock-chidingly. "Just leave it to Stampy. All will be well. Hopefully."

"Well, that fills me with confidence." Squid replied, rolling his eyes, but he got to the very back of the block none-the-less.

Stampy only laughed and got into position.

"Right…" Squid said distractedly. "Well, here goes!"

Squid stopped crouching and sprinted forward, through Stampy, and jumped at the last possible second towards the next block. A few milliseconds pasted and he thought Stampy had missed him when he heard a sharp flinch and gained a boost of speed, propelling him the extra distance he had needed to reach the block safely. He heard a triumphant exclamation from Stampy and walked off the block onto solid ground.

"Yes!" Squid exclaimed, laughing and in a higher pitch than this normal voice. "I made it! But how are you getting across?"

Stampy made a few indistinct noises as he opened a menu and selected an option. "Yeah… there we go…" he said as he teleported to Squid.

"And before any of you start writing angry comments about how I cheated, yeah, I cheated, but I wasn't going to make that, so would you rather sit through me failing or move on to more of the story? I'm guessing you all said story, so yeah, I'm sorry, but this way we get more to see more of the map." Stampy said in his defense.

"Great." Squid said as he looked around. "Check it out! There's a building at the coordinates!"

"Cool, I love buildings." Stampy replied. "Let's go inside."

"Yeah, let's check it out." he cleared his throat. "On with the adventure!"

"Absolutely, Squid, absolutely." Stampy said in equal parts agreement and amusement.

As they went into the building, Stampy added, "At least we know we've got the lava parkour sorted."

They laughed and Squid added, "That's true. We're all set."


End file.
